Season 1
Plot "Pilot" A bird swoops down off it's rest to the forest floor where Dale "Barbie" Barbra is burying a man's body. Meanwhile At the police station sheriff's deputy Linda Esquivel awakens her partner and county sheriff Howard "Duke" Perkins who is sleeping in a cell. Linda tells Duke that Sam Verdreaux reported hearing "some kind of bang". The two reluctantly leave to go investigate the situation. In the Sweetbriar Rose, Rose Twitchell talks to James "Big Jim" Rennie about the parade and that many of the emergency services and townspeople are attending the next day in West Lake, although Big Jim has decided not to this time. They discuss general town business before Big Jim leaves Rose a $100 tip claiming to be buying her next vote despite the fact that he always runs unopposed. He leaves with the statement "We're all in this together". Meanwhile, Big Jim's son James "Junior" Rennie is having sex with his girlfriend Angie McAlister after which he tells her that he loves her. She replies with "it's been a fun summer", much to his disappointment. He further reveals that he dropped out of college and that she is the only person who understands the real him, however Angie is reluctant and tells Junior that she can't be with him for that reason. As she leaves for work he grabs her wrist in frustration, she slaps him in retaliation and runs out. Newspaper editor Julia Shumway, is called to the home of Andrea Grinnellwho has information about mysterious propane deliveries: six the previous week and four the current. They speculate about what the propane could be used for, and Andrea reveals that she has already contacted Sheriff Perkins about the deliveries and he checked it out suggesting that they are "emergency reserves". However, she suspects that Duke may be hiding something as he sounded unusually nervous. Julia promises to investigate and ensures that Andrea remains anonymous. As Barbie finishes up in the woods he brushes a deep gash on his forehead before speeding away attempting to quickly escape the town. He talks to someone on the phone, regarding the man he buried, before speeding past Duke and Linda's police car as they call in his licence plate (BAB162) while he passes them. As Barbie watches them drive away in his rear-view mirror he nearly misses some cows littered across the middle of the road and veers off onto some farmland, puncturing his tire. The ground begins to shake and various people throughout Chester's Mill emerge from their homes. Notably, Duke grabs his chest as the Dome lands, his pacemaker momentarily malfunctioning. The Dome falls and Barbie watches as it slices a cow in two. He approaches the Dome and touches it's surface experiencing the intitial shock. He places a bloodied hand against the surface and steps back to see the print it left behind. Joe McAlister comes running out to ask Barbie what just happened and to see if he's okay; the damage the Dome has inflicted is clear to see. Meanwhile, Linda and Duke begin to receive reports of fallen power lines throughout the town, Linda speculates that a twister is to blame. Joe continues to touch the surface of the Dome and speculates with Barbie that it may be an invisible barrier. Suddenly, birds begin to fall from the sky, Barbie inspects one to reveal that the birds broke their necks when they flew into the Dome. Moments later, they watch as a plane crashes into the surface of the Dome. Joe stands there shocked at what he just saw and doesn't notice that a piece of the plane is about to fall on him. Barbie dives into Joe to save him from the falling debris. Suddenly, a severed leg and a purse falls in front of them. Joe picks up the purse and reveals that a local bank accountant, Claudette Sanders was among those who were on the plane. As they inspect the plane crash, Barbie notices that a fire truck is approaching quickly and races to stop the truck before it collides with the Dome. As the firemen exit the truck, Joe realizes that they can't hear anything from outside the Dome. Barbie decides to write a message to one of the firemen and tells him to call the FAA (Federal Aviation Administration) and close down the surrounding airspace. "The Fire" Deputies Freddy Denton and Paul Randolph rush to help Linda and see what actually happened. Following the death of Duke Big Jim seizes complete control of the town. meanwhile Barbie is haunted by the death of Peter Shumway. Jim and Linda take Duke's body to reverend Lester Coggins, who is annoyed by another dead body. Linda learns Duke left her everything including his house. Jim and Coggins begin making plans to retrieve and hide any evidence of Duke's involvement in their drug dealing. Elsewhere Barbie goes to retrieve his dog tags from the cabin where he killed Peter. While he's there he is attacked by Junior who believes he has sex with Angie. After learning Duke didn't keep his drug dealing records at the police station Jim sends Coggins to search Duke's house. In the meantime Julia goes to the radio station where she learns DJ's Phil Bushey and Dorothy Weaver known as Dodee have made contact with the outside world. Julia uses the microphone to tell the townspeople what she has learned. On the other side of town Joe and Benny begin mapping out the dome, and Angie is chained to a cot in the fallout shelter after an argument with Junior. While destroying the records at Duke's house Coggins accidentally starts a fire trapping himself inside. As the entire town begins to pulls together to put out the fire Linda Paul and Freddy help Coggins escape the house. The fire soon grows after hitting a nearby propane tank, so Big Jim uses a tractor to destroy the house and put it out. After the fire is out Jim gives a speech assuring the townspeople that everything will be ok as long as they stick together. However Deputy Randolph interrupts his speech calling it a lie, he further tries to destroy the dome by shooting at it with his gun. Instead of destroying the dome the bullets ricotta off the dome and kill deputy Freddy. As Barbie detains Randolph Linda desperately tries to save Freddy who dies anyway. "Manhunt" Following the death of Freddy Denton deputy Paul Randolph is arrested for his death. The townspeople become worried that the shortage of police in town will cause an uprise in crime. Meanwhile Big Jim has a questions Junior about his absence during the fire, Jim goes on to tell him that the dome is their opertunity take control of the town. Meantime Paul escapes his cell after faking a medical emergency trapping Linda inside. Elsewhere Carolyn searches for Norrie who is ahanging out at Joe's house charging her phone. Word soon leaks to the other teens in town and a party erupts at the Mcallister house. Back in the fallout shelter Angie suggets trying to escape under the dome using the tunnels under the cement factory. Meanwhile Jim frees Linda who realizes Paul took a riffle. Jim suggets rounding up a search party, but Linda says it will only cause more panic. At the Mcallister house the party is broken up when the generator explodes. Norrie helps Joe fix it, but when they touch they have seizures again repeating the same phrase "Pink Stars Are falling In Lines." To Carolyn's shock. Meantime Julia follows Junior to the tunnels, but they soon learn the tunnels are a dead end, and the dome goes deep under ground. At the sweetbrier Rose Jim rounds up a small search party consisting of himself, Barbie, Ollie Dinsmore, and another man. They head for the woods where they are ambushed by Paul. The man is injured so Ollie takes back to town . Jim and Barbie continue to peruse Paul but cornered at gunpoint, they are saved when suddenly Paul is shot and killed by Linda who had been searching for Paul herself. Impressed by Linda Jim appoints her to sheriff? Also Julia begins quest ending why Barbie is in town, and finds his map with a location circled. "Outbreak" "Blue on Blue" "The Endless Thirst" "Imperfect Circles" "Thicker Than Water" "The Fourth Hand" "Let the Games Begin" "Speak of the Devil" "Exigent Circumstances" "Curtains" Episodes Cast Starring *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joe McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Phil Bushey *Jolene Purdy as Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Jeff Fahey as Howard "Duke" Perkins *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Also Starring *Samantha Mathis as Alice Calvert *MacKenzie Lintz as Norrie Calvert-Hill *Beth Broderick as Rose Twitchell *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinnell *Ned Bellamy as Lester Coggins *Leon Rippy as Ollie Dinsmore *Celia Weston as Mrs. Moore *Megan Ketch as Harriet Bigelow *Natalie Zea as Maxine Seagrave *Mare Winningham as Agatha Seagrave *Jason Alexander Davis as Miles Alcott Co Starring *John Elvis as Ben Drake *Josh Carter as Eric "Rusty" Denton *R. Keith Harris as Peter Shumway *Joe Knezevich as Freddy Denton *Kevin Sizemore as Paul Randolph *Andrew Vogel as Carter Thibodeau *Crystal Martinez as Adams *Jaret Sears as Clint Dundee *Linds Edwards as Waylon Dundee *Jeff Chase as Boomer Platt Uncredited *Unknown as Rodger *Unknown as Truman Deaths *Pauline Rennie *Peter Shumway *Claudette Sanders *Chuck Thompson *Janice Utley *Scott Utley *Duke Perkins *Freddy Denton *Paul Randolph *Mrs. Moore *Lester Coggins *Rose Twitchell *Waylon Dundee *Clint Dundee *Boomer Platt *Alice Calvert *Ollie Dinsmore *Agatha Seagrave *Maxine Seagrave *Otto Aguilar *Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver Category:TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons